


Lookout

by FandomsMJ



Series: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Young Katara - Freeform, Young Sokka - Freeform, bato/hakoda is mostly one-sided at this point, but Kya isn't really present in the fic, takes place before Kya's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: Sokka pouted up at Hakoda before a long moment. Then, slowly, child turned to Bato with wide, pleading ocean eyes. "This is an even better lookout spot!" he gasped once he was on the taller man's shoulders. Bato didn't know if he was saying it because of his height, or if Sokka was just trying to get back at his sister.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Series: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020





	Lookout

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bakoda Fleet Week prompt "Height Difference". 
> 
> (For those who read my previous Bakoda Fleet Week fic, Nearly Departed, I plan to have the next chapter posted on Monday)

Sokka loved playing lookout. He loved being up high where he could see everything! ( _or rather, more than what he'd be able to see from the ground._ ) So of course he loved sitting on Hakoda's shoulders and just watching the village as they walked. Today, however, his favorite 'lookout spot' had been stolen by a giggling three-year-old. His little sister to be exact. 

Bato did his best not to chuckle at the sight of the five-year-old with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting up at Hakoda ( _and Katara, though she was far too fascinated with the otter penguins in the distance to notice_ ). When his father didn't budge, Sokka continued to pout. 

Then a glint flashed in his eyes, that same glint Hakoda got when an idea came to him. Bato could only hope the boy got some of Kya's sense - or else Hakoda would learn exactly how his father had felt when he was a reckless kid. And they couldn't count on Sokka getting a loyal and steadfast best friend to help curb such reckless tendencies (or follow along just to keep him from getting himself killed). 

At least, at this young age, Sokka's plans couldn't get too reckless (or maybe that was wishful thinking). The five-year-old turned to Bato with wide, pleading ocean eyes, and held up his arms. Bato picked him up, and set him on his shoulders. 

At least Sokka was past the age of grabbing fistfuls of hair, unlike Katara who had already ruined Hakoda's wolf tail. Bato heard a small gasp from above him, and he didn't need to see Sokka's face to know his eyes were wide with wonder as he surveyed the area. 

"This is a better lookout spot!" he said excitedly. Bato didn't know if that was because of his height, or if Sokka was just saying that to get back at Katara. "I can see even more from up here!" Ah, it was the height then. 

Bato glanced at Hakoda, and saw a soft grin on the man's face. That grin he loved, but rarely saw. A grin typically reserved for Kya and the kids. A grin that was likely directed solely at Sokka. 

A grin that would never be directed at Bato. That was okay though, he still got to see it sometimes, and that was enough. 


End file.
